


The Shortest Month

by vixxsparalleluniverse



Series: 21 Dumb Friends [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Crossdressing, Disney Princesses - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, On Hold, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, february is a busy month good lord, joint birthday parties, splitting this fic into multiple chapters so i dont upload this too late, yay nomin are finally getting together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsparalleluniverse/pseuds/vixxsparalleluniverse
Summary: February is the busiest month within the twenty-one friends. Since throwing six huge birthday parties is out of the question, a genius idea to do one huge party was taken into consideration. The question is, which birthday tradition out of the six will be chosen.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 21 Dumb Friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582891
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. ©vixxsparalleluniverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is part 5 of this really bad series (I hope you guys enjoy it, I always degrade myself like this) and it’s a birthday special! This is also word vomit so this will be a rather weird one. Since I lack ideas, the February boys are having a joint party (except for Jisung because the baby wants his own birthday party) and it’s a real doozy. Also we get Nomin finally together because they were pining after each other for a rather long time. Also I have a bit of a vendetta against joint parties because in my friend group, one pair were both born in December and another pair were both born in March and there is me born in June. Just to clarify, there are two huge parties (Jisung's party and the joint party) but each of the birthday boys get a mini party or a simple hangout. Also I kinda build up to smut but it never happens so lmao sorry.
> 
> Future plans are a fic about Johnny and Taeyong’s first date (which the others spy on ofc), a fic about Jungwoo and Yukhei’s relationship and first fight, a fic about Xiaodery getting together, an appreciation fic for Moon Taeil, a fic about Markhyuck's wedding, a fic about Dojae's wedding and more I can’t think about right now. These are tentative ideas because I can’t write for shit.
> 
> Confirmed Timeline of the Series:  
> Part 1: Christmas (December)  
> Part 2: Late Spring (May)  
> Part 3: Early Summer (June)  
> Part 4: Early Fall (October)  
> Part 5: Late Winter (February)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this rather weird birthday fic!

This work is pure fiction.

The author does not own the characters Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil, Seo Youngho, Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Jung Yoonoh, Dong Sicheng, Kim Jungwoo, Wong Yukhei, Lee Minhyung, Xiao Dejun, Wong Kunhang, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Liu Yangyang, Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung

However, the original characters do belong to the author. Any similarities to a person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

This story is not meant for any profit. It is merely for the sake of enjoyment. All the events following the story are purely the imagination of the author. Any similarity to any events in real life is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording or any other mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial users permitted by copyright law. For non-profitable use, please seek permission from the author.

If the story is being copied, reproduced or transmitted in any forms or by any means, it shall be reported to the author immediately.

This story is not meant to offend any kind of people. If you find any part of this story offensive please seek author.

This is meant for all people (except for author).

by @vixxsparalleluniverse

All Rights Reserved

Copyright

© 2020 @vixxsparalleluniverse


	2. January 30th: The Decision Day

February was the most busy month among the twenty-one men. Not only was it Valentines' Day, it was also the month to celebrate six birthdays. Yes, six birthdays in the short month of February. There were too many Aquarians in this group, Jesus Christ. To avoid spending a shit ton of money on six birthday parties, it was Wong Yukhei’s genius idea to join the birthdays together, saving money and no one gets left out.

“But I want my own birthday party.” Jisung had whined, sprawled on the floor with Chenle curled against him. The twenty-one men were gathered again in Johnny and Taeyong’s house, the eldest couple’s place being the official meeting place for plans. A shitty kdrama was playing in the background and food was placed all over the living area. Taeyong accepted his fate as the host of everything and flopped himself onto Johnny, the taller holding him close.

“But we can save money, Jisung-ah.” Doyoung chastised, feeling a bit salty himself. Joint birthdays are great but Doyoung wanted to spend his birthday huddled in bed with Jaehyun, with food, movies and sex, lots of sex.

“The real question is what type of birthday party we will be doing.” Mark piped up, sitting on the ground with Donghyuck. "Is it going to be Johnny hyung's tradition, Ten hyung's tradition or Jaehyun hyung's tradition?"

"Right, we need to decide." Ten concluded, holding Jia close to him. Jia just finished drinking her formula milk, dozing off in her dad's arms. Jia was a surprisingly quiet baby, only crying when she was hungry or when she was missing her dads. She was a real special one.

"Can we list off the traditions? I need a refresher." Dejun asked, snapping his gaze away from Kunhang.

"Right, last year was your first year experiencing all of the birthdays." Ten concluded. "Let's start off with Doyoung's birthday."

"We just have a small birthday in Taeil hyung's café then I go home and have a nice night with Jaehyun." Doyoung explained, resting his head on his fiancé's shoulder. Jaehyun agreed, lacing their fingers together. "You don't need to know about the night."

"Birthday sex, got it." Donghyuck concluded.

"I was not going to say that." Doyoung fired back and Donghyuck gave him a cheeky smile. "Anyway, moving on to Jisung."

"It varies, to be honest." Jisung started. "Last year, Chenle rented out an entire arcade. The year before, Chenle took me to Shanghai." Chenle nodded, pecking Jisung's cheek. The hyungs found the sight disgustingly cute. "It's also my first birthday as Chenle's boyfriend so it's a special one."

"Ok you kids." Taeyong said softly. "Jisung, you can have your own birthday party if Chenle is going to rent an entire movie theatre."

"That is an idea when Fantastic Beasts comes out." Chenle piped up. "The third movie."

"I hope it's good for once." Jisung mumbled.

"Yeah, the movies have been pretty terrible so far." Renjun remarked, head on Donghyuck's thigh. "Johnny hyung, can you explain your tradition?"

"Yeah sure, it's an adults' only event where we dress up as a theme I choose and we play games while extremely drunk." Johnny explained. "It started back when there was just me, Ten and Yuta."

"Oh right, when we dressed up as pirates, one of the best years." Yuta stated, playing with Sicheng's fingers.

"My personal favourite was the BDSM concept." Sicheng added. "It was really adult."

"That was two, three years ago?" Taeil asked. "That was a great year."

"Wait, I wasn't invited." Mark said. "How adult was that?"

"Oh, very adult." Ten answered.

"I'd rather not think about that." Yukhei confessed. "Jungwoo, were you invited?"

"Yeah but I left after the mechanical bull arrived." Jungwoo answered. "I saw a new side of Taeil hyung."

"That traumatized me, to be honest." Doyoung confessed. "Did you think about this year's theme?"

"Oh yeah but most of you will hate it so it's going to be a surprise." Johnny answered, a sneaky smile on his face.

"Yeah let's not choose Johnny hyung's tradition." Doyoung concluded. Johnny glared at Doyoung and the younger looked a bit scared.

"So since my birthday is on Valentines' Day, we have a Valentines' Day party and pull out a cake." Jaehyun explained, letting Doyoung place his face on Jaehyun's neck. "Then I have a romantic night with my beautiful fiancé." The group gagged at the cheesy statement and Doyoung blushed furiously.

"TMI, hyung." Mark said. "Well a Valentine's Day party is inevitable. Jungwoo hyung, state your tradition."

"Well there really isn't a tradition. It's either a small party at Taeil hyung's coffee shop or a trip to Universal Studios." Jungwoo explained. "But we got banned from Universal Studios thanks to Yuta hyung."

"Wait what happened?" Kunhang asked, a bit bitter that the group was banned.

"Yuta grinded on a minion." Sicheng answered.

"In my defense, I was drunk." Yuta defended himself, pouting at Sicheng.

"At 3pm on a Wednesday?" Doyoung asked and Yuta glared at him.

"Sounds like you, Yuta hyung." Yangyang remarked.

"I came here to have a good time but I am honestly feeling attacked right now." Yuta ranted and squished his cheek on Sicheng's shoulder. Sicheng rested his head on top of Yuta's, lacing their hands together. "You called me out."

"Well we will think about going to an amusement park." Jungwoo concluded. "What about you, Ten hyung?"

"Me?" Ten asked. "It's either a trip with Kun or a night at the club. This year, we can't do either because of Jia. So Kun and I won't be joining the parties."

"Jia can join us!" Jaemin suggested.

"What if Johnny hyung's tradition is chosen or Chittaphon's tradition?" Kun asked. "A four month old baby can't join that."

"Since our traditions are for adults, the kids can babysit Jia." Johnny suggested.

"I love Jia but we are adults now so we can join!" Donghyuck said.

"I meant Chenle and Jisung." Johnny replied and Kun shook his head.

"Oh no. Not possible." Kun said. "Jisung is a baby himself."

"I am not a baby, I am an adult." Jisung complained.

"That's a good idea Johnny hyung! I have done babysitting before!" Chenle piped up.

"Are you sure?" Ten asked, sharing a worried glance with Kun.

"Of course!" Jisung replied. "You can trust us hyung!" Kun looked over at Taeyong, who shrugged.

"It's up to you, dads." Taeyong remarked and Ten sighed.

"Sure, I guess." Ten replied. Everyone beamed at the response and Kun still looked concerned.

“But we need someone to babysit Chenle and Jisung.” Kun suggested. “It is going to be one of the 2000 kids.”

“Not it!” Donghyuck yelled and Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun followed.

“Wait a second!” Yangyang screeched, the only one who didn’t yell ‘not it’.

“Congrats, Yangyang, you are babysitting Chenle and Jisung!” Renjun cheered.

“I demand a rematch!” Yangyang complained.

“Too late, loser.” Donghyuck teased and Jia started crying at the volume used by the two. Yangyang clapped a hand over his mouth as Kun started rocking his daughter.

“I need to go change her.” Kun mumbled, feeling Jia’s diaper get heavier and Ten passed his husband Jia’s bag.   
  
“Rock, paper, scissors, anyone?” Johnny asked after Kun disappeared into the bathroom. Doyoung, Jisung, Johnny, Ten, Jungwoo and Jaehyun extended fists, preparing for the battle.

“I lowkey want to do Johnny hyung’s tradition.” Donghyuck mumbled to Renjun.

“Yeah, we are finally legal enough to do it.” Renjun replied.

“I’m only scared about the concept.” Jeno added, eyes never leaving Jaemin’s side profile. “Last year was astronauts.”   
  
“Right, that was my first year.” Mark said. “I saw Taeyong hyung in really short shorts.”   
  
“How short?” Donghyuck asked.

“Real short.” Mark concluded and the dreamies watched Taeil sit in the middle of the rock, paper, scissors war.

  
“It’s time.” Taeil stated. “Now you can start. Rock, paper, scissors!” The six birthday boys shot out one of the three, Doyoung and Jungwoo hissing from their loss.

“I suck at rock, paper, scissors.” Doyoung mumbled and squished his cheek on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Make sure that Johnny hyung loses.”   
  
“I can assure you that.” Jaehyun replied with determination.

  
“Can’t let this year’s theme go to waste.” Johnny mumbled as they threw out the next signs. Jisung slid away towards Chenle and the three left were Jaehyun, Ten and Johnny.

“Last round!” Jaemin cheered as the three finalists threw out the next signs. Johnny held his fist up high and Jaehyun pouted, holding out scissors.

“I win!” Johnny cheered and Taeyong sighed heavily. “What, you love my birthday parties.”   
  
“Yeah but I traumatised you guys last year.” Taeyong replied.

“I traumatised you guys the year before and I have zero regrets.” Taeil remarked and the group cringed at the elder not being embarrassed by it.

“To be honest, you did look really good in those shorts.” Doyoung remarked and Taeyong threw a pillow at his best friend.

“I agree.” Jaehyun added. “They looked really good.”

“Do we all lowkey thirst after each other?” Mark asked and the group was oddly silent.

“Yes.” Ten answered. “You all are really hot, except for the kids, you guys are cute and I won’t tap that.”

“Thanks for clarifying that.” Kunhang remarked. Kun came back with Jia, who was snoozing again and sat down next to Ten.

“So, who won?” Kun asked and everyone pointed at Johnny, who gave a victorious smirk.

“Can you tell us the theme now?” Dejun asked, overwhelmed by the situation.

“Yuta, do you remember when we dressed up in lingerie?” Johnny asked Yuta.

“Hell yeah, that was a good year.” Yuta replied and Sicheng flushed at the memory. “That was Sicheng’s first year.”   
  
“Yeah and I’d rather not recall it.” Sicheng hissed to his husband and Yuta understood immediately, snuggling closer.

“Well this year, I was thinking about Disney.” Johnny revealed his theme and the group was interested.

“What type of Disney characters?” Ten asked, interest peaked.

“This is the best part.” Johnny continued. “This year’s theme is Disney princesses.” It was silent before the storm hit.

“Excuse me, what?” Doyoung asked and Donghyuck let out a screech.

“Disney princesses? Best first year ever!” Donghyuck cheered and Renjun’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“It’s not that bad, honestly.” Jungwoo confessed. “I still have my Rose costume.”

  
“Jack, come back!” the group parroted and Jaehyun flushed at the memory of the iconic Halloween party.

“Wait, since Chenle and I aren’t old enough and Yangyang hyung is ‘babysitting’ us, can I have my own party?” Jisung asked Taeyong.

“Yes, you can have your own party.” Taeyong sighed out and Jisung pumped a fist up in the air.

“Honest question, how is Jia still sleeping through this chaos?” Doyoung asked Ten, staring fondly at Jia.

“She can sleep through a hurricane.” Ten replied. “Her favourite time to be up is at 4am.”

"Babies have a really weird sense of time." Doyoung concluded. Jaehyun watched his fiancé take Jia from Kun and coo over her, a warm smile across Doyoung's face. Sicheng and Yuta shared knowing smiles after seeing Jaehyun’s starstruck expression.

“So we need to decide a date.” Johnny said, everyone’s attention back to him.

“Should it be on the 28th? So it can be after everyone’s birthdays.” Renjun answered and there were mumbles of agreement. “Jisung’s birthday party can be on the 5th.” The group reached that agreement and decided to focus on the food on the tables. They broke off into different conversations, the dreamies arguing about what Disney characters are official princesses, Kun and Ten focusing on Jia, and the rest talking about general topics, not knowing that the joint birthday party will be disastrous.


	3. February 1st: Bunny Boy Day

The birthday month has arrived, starting off with Doyoung’s birthday on the first. That morning, Doyoung was sleeping blissfully with Jaehyun, after having a great night. Unknown to them, the dreamies and the annoying trio invaded their house with the spare key Taeyong provided the location for. Mark set down a cake and Donghyuck placed on a party hat. Jisung and Chenle were blowing on the party blowers until Renjun snatched them away.

“You will wake them.” Renjun hissed, passing the used party blowers to Yangyang.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Dejun asked Donghyuck.

“Doyoung hyung loves me, he will be pleasantly surprised.” Donghyuck answered.

“Last time I checked, Jeno was Doyoung hyung’s favourite.” Jaemin remarked and Donghyuck glared at him.

“Forget that, let’s go inside.” Jeno cut in before Donghyuck could say anything else. Kunhang lit the candles of the cake, Mark lifted the cake up and the kids crept into the room. Doyoung and Jaehyun were still sleeping, pressed close together.

“Give me the party blower, hyung.” Jisung said to Yangyang and the older complied, Jisung sticking it in his mouth. Donghyuck cleared his throat and the kids started screeching the birthday song. They purposely sang off-key so Doyoung could wake up. The birthday boy opened one bleary eye and immediately cringed at the singing.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DOYOUNG HYUNG~” the kids screeched and Doyoung got up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Jaehyun didn’t stir, cheek squished against the pillow, headband askew.

“It’s 8am, what the fuck, kids?” Doyoung grumbled, sweater paws rubbing his eyes.

“Blow out the candles first!” Donghyuck yelled and Doyoung narrowed his eyes.

“Please hyung, it’s melting.” Mark added and the older compiled, blowing the candles out with a weak breath.   
  
“Seriously?” Doyoung asked as the kids smiled sheepishly. “You could have done it through a text message or during the Disney princess party.”   
  
“Well Donghyuck wanted to wish you first but Taeyong hyung beat him to it so he is salty.” Renjun explained and Donghyuck smacked Renjun’s arm.

“That’s… sweet?” Doyoung replied. “Thanks kids but let hyung sleep a little longer.” Doyoung flickered his eyes to a sleeping Jaehyun and back to the kids.

“How did Jaehyun hyung sleep through that?” Jisung asked, the kids staring at Jaehyun still snoozing.

“He can sleep through a tornado.” Doyoung answered.

“Like Jia.” Dejun added.

“We can wake him up.” Yangyang said, holding a party blower. Doyoung had a sneaky smile on his face and the kids were not looking forward to the answer.

“Get out kids, I have a way.” Doyoung answered and Mark’s mind got the hint immediately.

  
“Ok, we are heading out.” Mark said loudly and pushed the kids outside the room.

“Wait, what is he doing?” Jisung asked innocently and Jaemin sighed.

“Blowjob.” Jaemin replied simply.

“Ew.” Jisung replied.

“Wait, shouldn’t it be reversed because-” Donghyuck started and the kids rushed out when they heard Jaehyun moan. The cake was left abandoned on the kitchen counter.

“Why are you up so early?” Jaehyun asked as Doyoung pressed his cheek against Jaehyun's thigh, both settling from their high.

“The kids were here and they woke me up with a cake and awful singing.” Doyoung replied. “Most of them major in vocals, seriously.”

“It’s just to spite you, love.” Jaehyun said. “Or to wake you up.”

  
“No, Donghyuck was just salty that Taeyong hyung said happy birthday first, that kid is really competitive.” Doyoung replied. “Also did you enjoy that?” Jaehyun nodded and pulled Doyoung up to kiss him.   
  
“Hell yes.” Jaehyun replied. “But it’s your birthday, I should have woken you up like that.”

“Well we still have plenty of time.” Doyoung mumbled and the two kissed heavily, Jaehyun flipping them over so he can press Doyoung into the sheets.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Jaehyun said and the two stayed in bed for the morning, doing who knows what.

The group was invited back to Doyoung and Jaehyun’s apartment by the afternoon, cutting the abandoned cake. The group then traveled to Taeil’s coffee shop to have a feast prepared by multiple members and Chenle decided to screech about the activities they sadly witnessed.

“You probably deserved it.” Ten concluded and Donghyuck whined in Mark’s shoulder.

  
“Wait, why didn’t you invite me?” Yukhei asked Mark. “I am part of the dreamies.”   
  
“Sorry, I gathered the first people I saw.” Donghyuck replied sheepishly. Yukhei pouted and Jungwoo pinched his boyfriend’s cheek.

“You had to traumatise Jisung.” Taeyong stated to Doyoung.

“Well it was a good one.” Jaehyun stated and the group made gagging noises.

“You guys suck.” Jaemin stated, arms wrapped around Jeno’s bicep. Jeno resembled a tomato and Renjun sighed heavily.

"I'm always with the pining idiots." Renjun mumbled when dinner was served and Donghyuck heard him.

"They're both dumb, leave them be." Donghyuck said. "Wait I have a good idea."

"Can't wait to hear it." Renjun said blandly.

"I don't know what game Johnny hyung prepared this year but I have a great idea." Donghyuck said with a smile and Renjun did not feel good about it.

"You should tell this to Johnny hyung later." Renjun said, shoving a chicken piece between Donghyuck's lips. Mark looked confused as Donghyuck retaliated against Renjun.

“Sunshine, stop trying to murder Renjun.” Mark chastised, holding his fiancé away from Renjun.

“Hyuck has this really dumb idea to get Jeno and Jaemin together.” Renjun mumbled to Mark, Jeno was sitting next to Renjun so the Chinese boy had to whisper.

“Uh, I’m not sure how that will work.” Mark answered. “They’ve been like this for years.”   
  
“That’s why we are going to change it.” Donghyuck said proudly. “I was thinking that the game this year should be a treasure hunt.”   
  
“A treasure hunt?” Mark and Renjun asked at the same time.

“Yep, since the theme is Disney princesses, we can find something dumb like a tiara or Cinderella’s glass shoe.” Donghyuck started explaining. “We can split into pairs and hunt for it. Also we will be absolutely trashed.”

“So you are saying to do a treasure hunt completely drunk and that will get those two together?” Renjun concluded and Donghyuck nodded happily.

“It’s not a bad idea.” Mark said and Renjun sighed.

“I hate to say it but it’s a pretty good idea.” Renjun said and Donghyuck beamed.

“I’m going to tell Johnny hyung!” Donghyuck cheered and Jeno looked up.

“Tell Johnny hyung what?” Jeno asked and the three others tensed.

“Um an idea for the birthday party.” Donghyuck answered and Jeno nodded.

“Yeah suggest something, I have no idea what Johnny hyung is planning.” Jaemin remarked and Jeno agreed.

“Man, I want to dress up as a Disney princess.” Chenle mumbled and Jisung choked on a chicken piece.

“Well when Jia starts expressing interest, you can throw a Disney princess party for her.” Jaemin suggested.

“What if either Taeyong hyung or Taeil hyung ruins Disney princesses for us?” Mark asked and the dreamies were silent.

“Well shit.” Renjun said which cut the silence. “One day, Chenle.” Chenle beamed at that.

“Everyone! I have an announcement to make.” Jaehyun said loudly and the group turned around to see Jaehyun and Doyoung stand up with their fingers laced together.

“What is it?” Donghyuck mumbled to his fiancé. Mark shrugged.

“I don’t know.” Mark answered and the pair turned back around.

“Doyoung and I are holding our wedding next month.” Jaehyun finished his statement. “March 6th, you all will be there.” Doyoung smiled happily and Jaehyun kissed his fiancé’s knuckles. Taeyong squeaked in happiness and the group started cheering. Mark and Donghyuck were stunned, the pair realizing that they were engaged for over a year.

  
“Markie?” Donghyuck piped up, placing a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “I think we need to speed up our wedding preparations.”   
  
“Right, we will.” Mark answered and Donghyuck beamed. “Or we can just fly to Chicago and sign a damned paper.”   
  
“I’d prefer that.” Donghyuck stated. “But let’s focus on our hyungs first.” The party diminished after the wedding announcement, Taeyong and Sicheng were declared the best men and Chenle and Jisung were chosen again as flower boy and ring bearer respectively. Chenle also announced that Jisung’s birthday party was on a cruise ship Chenle’s father recently bought, which was received with cheers.

“I can finally shoot my version of “I’m on a Boat”!” Yangyang cheered and did a handshake with Kunhang and Dejun.

“Oh god.” Kun sighed, leaning against Ten. Jia was with Taeyong and Doyoung, the older cooing over the baby. Everyone eventually left after cleaning up (Taeil made sure that everyone cleans up, throwing a dish cloth at Mark and Donghyuck because they hid in the bathroom to make out), leaving presents for Doyoung.

Doyoung and Jaehyun hauled multiple presents in their car, Doyoung deciding to open them another day, and drove back to their apartment. When they reached home, Jaehyun gently took Doyoung's hand and led the birthday boy to their bedroom. Opening the door, Doyoung's jaw dropped at the setting, rose petals scattered on the floor and scented candles on the nightstand. The conveniently placed lube behind the candles caught Doyoung's eyes.

"It's so romantic." Doyoung remarked, feeling his boyfriend wrap his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "Thank you for this." Jaehyun turned Doyoung around to face him and they pressed their foreheads together.

"Happy birthday, love." Jaehyun mumbled before kissing his fiancé softly. Doyoung reciprocated quickly, arms gently wrapping themselves around Jaehyun's neck. The two kissed for a bit before the two fell on the bed, Doyoung on top of Jaehyun. Flipping them over, Jaehyun smiled down at Doyoung, who was smiling back at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Doyoung asked cheekily and Jaehyun closed the gap between them, pinning the older's arms on the bed and lacing their fingers together. The night went on from there, birthday sex getting a check on the list.


	4. February 5th: Mochi Maknae Day

February 5th arrived, the day dedicated to the youngest of NCT, Park Jisung himself. The day started with Jisung asleep on his bed, a PS4 controller on his stomach and an abandoned bag of chips on the side. Outside the room, Chenle and his parents had a cake prepared, creeping in the room.

Unlike the dreamies with Doyoung, Chenle and his parents decided to wake up Jisung with gentle singing and at 11am. Chenle sat next to his boyfriend and sweetly sang in his ear while his parents joined in. Jisung opened his eyes and smiled gently at Chenle, the older giving a smile back. Mr. Zhong lowered the cake towards Jisung and the birthday boy blew out the candles.

"Thank you." Jisung mumbled and the Zhong family smiled.

"You are finally a big boy!" Mrs. Zhong cooed. "Our little Jisung."

"Thank you, Mrs. Zhong." Jisung replied, not comfortable enough yet to call her mom. She did raise him since he was in middle school but Jisung wasn't ready and Mrs. Zhong was completely ok with that.

"Ok it's time to get up, your hyungs will be here at 5pm." Mrs. Zhong said and she left with her husband, leaving Chenle and Jisung alone.

"I love your mom." Jisung told Chenle before hugging his boyfriend close, Chenle landing on top of Jisung. “You are always so kind to me.”   
  
“Well Jisung, you are part of the family.” Chenle replied, pressing his nose against Jisung’s cheek. “Happy birthday, Jisung.”   
  


“I love you.” Jisung blurted out and Chenle’s eyes widened.

“You love me?” Chenle asked, stunned. Jisung bit his bottom lip and nodded.

“Since we were kids. I never brought it up because we have been dating for nine months.” Jisung answered, turning bright red. Chenle giggled and pulled back to meet eyes with Jisung, whose eyes were sparkling with love. “But I truly and sincerely love you.” Chenle smiled softly before replying.

“I love you too, Park Jisung.” Chenle replied before pressing their lips together. The two smiled into the kiss, happy that they are aware of each other’s love.

  
“Ok we need to get ready.” Jisung said, pulling away from the kiss. “Don’t want your mom to think that we are doing something different.” Chenle laughed at that and the two got up from Jisung’s bed. Jisung opened his closet while Chenle picked up the scattered food and controllers.

“Since it’s a rather fancy party, you will need to wear a suit.” Chenle remarked, pointing at that one suit jacket Jisung wore to his school dance last year. He went with Chenle as friends but they ended up hiding under the bleachers and kissed a whole lot. “This one seems good.”   
  
“Wait, who did you invite?” Jisung asked, taking out the suit jacket and started searching for slacks.

"To be honest, my dad is throwing a business dinner so the twenty-one of us is having the party on the other side." Chenle replied. "Dad's business partners are really judgy so we should look nice for the three seconds they see us."

“Makes sense.” Jisung replied. “How big is the party room?”   
  
“Real big. Dad is only having a few over to close a deal.” Chenle added, taking the formal clothing Jisung chose and opening the bedroom door to pass it along to a maid, who smiled sweetly at the young Zhong. Jisung hugged Chenle from the back because he can and swayed them softly, reveling in the warmness.

“Can we cuddle tonight, just for me?” Jisung asked. “We almost never sleep on the same bed.”   
  
“We did, when we crashed at Johnny and Taeyong hyungs’ house.” Chenle remarked. “But we can tonight, just for your birthday.”   
  
“I would love that.” Jisung mumbled and Chenle pushed the younger away.

“First, brush your teeth, I just realized that you didn’t.” Chenle said and made a face. Jisung giggled and obeyed his boyfriend, going into the bathroom connected to his room to wash up.

At 5pm, the boat was ready by the staff that works for the Zhong family. Mr. and Mrs. Zhong were wearing formal attire, taking Jisung and Chenle to the party room on the other side of the boat. Mrs. Zhong opened the door to reveal a massive hallway, a pile of gifts for Jisung stashed in the corner. Chenle smiled at Jisung’s awed expression.

“This is for me?” Jisung asked and Chenle’s parents smiled widely.

“Of course, for our little Jisung.” Mr. Zhong replied. “You are Chenle’s boyfriend and our son. Don’t forget.”   
  
“Thank you.” Jisung said with passion. “I love you guys.”   
  
“We love you too, Jisung.” Mrs. Zhong replied and Jisung was hugged by both parents. Chenle joined the hug, pecking Jisung’s temple. The family separated from the hug and left the boat to enter the mansion again. Mr. and Mrs. Zhong entered the boat to greet the guests waiting and the youngest couple waited by the mansion door for the hyungs to arrive.

“So we need to enter from the same side and quietly greet the business partners.” Chenle remarked. “We need to tell the hyungs not to hold hands with their boyfriends, fiancés, husbands, etcetera.”

“It really sucks.” Jisung mumbled, thinking about the prejudice and how careful most of them needed to be. There was no one who was hetero in their friend group, most of the boys being gay with the exception of Johnny, Mark, Doyoung, Kunhang, Jaemin and Jeno, who were all bisexual, and Dejun was proudly pansexual. Jisung and Chenle were laughing at a video when the rest of the dreamies, the annoying trio, Yukhei and Jungwoo arrived first, Jisung being squished by Jaemin and Donghyuck.

“Get off hyung.” Jisung whined, avoiding Jaemin’s kisses.

“Jeno, collect your man.” Renjun laughed and Jeno flushed red.

“I don’t claim him.” Jeno remarked jokingly, raising his hands up. Donghyuck and Mark just laughed at Jisung’s struggle.

“Anyway, we need to escort you to the party room.” Chenle remarked, pulling Jisung away from Jaemin. “It sucks to say this but you can’t hold hands with anyone and stuff like that.”   
  
“So I can’t cling onto Markie?” Donghyuck asked.

“Yeah, dad has a business dinner and he’s about to close a deal.” Chenle replied, feeling horrible. Mark understood and shared a look with Donghyuck.

“Right, I get it.” Donghyuck answered and the group walked towards the boat.

“Jisung, you can wait for the rest of the hyungs to arrive.” Chenle said to his boyfriend and Jisung nodded. Jisung watched Mark and Donghyuck let go of each other’s hands as the group filed into the boat, feeling sad. But it was his birthday and the Zhong family was accepting of his relationship with Chenle so everything was fine.

Soon after, Taeil, Kun, Ten, Jaehyun and Doyoung arrived with gifts for Jisung, Jia was in her carrier, babbling away. Jisung poked Jia’s cheek, which was received with a giggle and Chenle managed to arrive back to see their hyungs.

“We only need Johnny hyung, Taeyong hyung, Yuta hyung and Sicheng-ge.” Chenle said, counting the amount of people inside the party hall. It was secluded so Mark and Donghyuck can kiss whenever they want and the annoying trio can be themselves. Kun and Ten were taking care of Jia, the baby still making noises and giggling away. Chenle turned around to see Jisung enter with the rest of the hyungs, smiling at Taeyong talking about how he and Johnny were late.

“Ok guys, all of us are here so Jisung’s party's a go!” Chenle cheered and the group followed up with hoots and cheers. Chenle prepared many games, ranging from off-key karaoke to musical chairs. Mrs. Zhong came often to check up on them, either seeing Taeyong and Doyoung violently tugging a foldable chair or Yukhei screeching the lyrics to PSY’s Gangnam Style. To the relief of the men, Mrs. Zhong said that none of Mr. Zhong’s business partners can hear them.

Dinner came later, the butlers giving out the leftovers from Mr. Zhong’s business dinner, which Mr. Zhong revealed was a huge success, sealing off a deal worth nearly $900,000 USD. Doyoung and Jaehyun told Chenle’s parents of the wedding date and gave them an invitation, which was gratefully accepted. Since neither of the grooms had accepting parents, the pair decided to keep the wedding within co-workers and the group. Mrs. Zhong squeezed the two and Mr. Zhong smiled sweetly at the couple.

“Anyway, we have an announcement to make!” Donghyuck said out loud. The group went silent and turned towards Mark and Donghyuck. “Thanks to the hyungs, we have also decided on a wedding date.”   
  
“Oh wow really?” Renjun piped up and Donghyuck glared at him.

“Well since we’ve been engaged for a year and had to push back our wedding…” Mark started and Doyoung and Jaehyun immediately felt guilty, their breakup being the reason for the wedding delay. “Doyoung hyung and Jaehyun hyung made us realize that we don’t fucking care about how extravagent our wedding is, as long as we have the right people.”   
  
“So we are getting married on April 12th, in a community center hall.” Donghyuck concluded. “Super cheap, not very extravagant, I just want Taeil hyung to declare Mark Lee Minhyung as my husband.” The group started clapping and Mark kissed Donghyuck’s temple tenderly. Donghyuck kissed Mark’s cheek in return and the two sat down on their chairs. Yukhei and Renjun shared knowing looks and Jisung belatedly realized that he was going to be ring bearer for the third time within a year.

“That was so cheesy.” Renjun remarked to Donghyuck. “Also did you tell Johnny hyung about your birthday idea.”   
  
“Not yet, I will tell him on his birthday.” Donghyuck answered. “Great birthday gift.”   
  
“Also a simple wedding, didn’t expect that.” Renjun added, taking a small bite of the cake served.

  
“Yeah, I just want to marry Mark, no matter the circumstances.” Donghyuck remarked, heart eyes flickering to Mark laughing with Yukhei and Dejun. “I love him.”   
  
“We all know that.” Renjun retorted and Donghyuck surprisingly laughed.

“Good, you should know.” Donghyuck replied. Eventually the dishes disappeared and Jisung ran towards the giant pile of presents, eager to open all of them. Mr. and Mrs. Zhong decided to go back to the mansion, leaving the twenty-one men to deal with the eager maknae, grabbing the biggest one in the pile. Jaemin set up a video camera and Jisung went through all of the presents, loving every single one.

  
“This might be the best birthday ever.” Jisung mumbled to Chenle, burying his face in the older’s neck. The birthday party ended at 11pm and Jisung pulled Chenle into his room, wearing matching pajamas and cuddling on Jisung’s bed. “Thank you so much.”   
  
“Even though Mark hyung and Donghyuck hyung announced their wedding date?” Chenle asked and laughed at the idea. Jisung smiled and hugged his boyfriend closer. “Of course I will make your birthday the best, we can’t go to the joint party.”   
  
“I love you.” Jisung mumbled.   
  
“I love you too, poop hands.” Chenle replied before the pair fell asleep.


	5. February 9th: Brother Bear Day

A few days later, Johnny’s birthday arrived, making half of the birthdays completed for the month. The Chicago boy woke up to the smell of breakfast, sleepy hands grabbing for Taeyong, who wasn't there. Johnny got up with a grumble and entered the bathroom, brushing his teeth and shaving the stubbles off his face. The smell of breakfast got stronger as Johnny stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Johnny." Taeyong said sweetly, setting down a plate full of eggs and bacon. Taeyong was wearing Johnny's white t-shirt, the neckline sliding dangerously off his shoulder to reveal bright red hickeys. The shirt reached mid-thigh and Taeyong was wearing black shorts underneath. "How is my birthday boy?"

"Tired." Johnny answered, wrapping his strong arms around Taeyong's skinny waist. “Thank you for the breakfast.”

“You are welcome.” Taeyong replied and Johnny left a small peck on Taeyong’s temple. Taeyong continued to fry another egg, Johnny still hugging his boyfriend from behind. It wasn’t any different from when they were roommates, Taeyong cooking up breakfast while Johnny sat there and talked about his writing or a particularly rough day as a former trainee. The only main change was that they were in love with each other and they both knew that rather well.

  
“What are you thinking about, Youngho?” Taeyong mumbled after setting up both plates, turning around in Johnny’s embrace to stare up at his boyfriend. “You are rather quiet.”   
  
“Just thinking about how much I love you.” Johnny answered honestly and Taeyong felt his face growing hot. “I remember just staring at you hum while making breakfast, listening intently to whatever I talk about. Now I get to hug you, cherish you, and kiss you as much as I want.”

“We pined for each other that long, John.” Taeyong said, hands resting gently on Johnny’s shoulders. “One year of calling you my boyfriend and I still cannot believe you are mine.”

“I can’t believe you are mine." Johnny repeated. "The perfect, unattainable Lee Taeyong is my boyfriend." Taeyong was like a tomato after reeling over Johnny’s remark.

“You never fail to make me feel flustered, Youngho.” Taeyong mumbled before the two locked lips. Johnny held tightly on Taeyong’s waist as the two kissed, Taeyong feeling his brain turn into mush as his arms naturally wrapped around Johnny’s neck. Taeyong felt his back meet the counter as Johnny peppered kisses along Taeyong’s sharp jawline. The younger cupped Johnny’s face to pull him away, only to press their lips together again.

“Ok, I think we should eat before the kids burst in here.” Taeyong said breathlessly, not hoping that their dumb friends will barge in with a cake and off-key singing to see them fucking on the counter.   
  
“Alright, I will.” Johnny and Taeyong sat on the kitchen counter together, eating the bacon and eggs and laughing over something dumb. After setting the plates in the sink, Taeyong was lifted onto the counter and Johnny kissed him heavily, Taeyong's legs bracketing Johnny's waist.

“We had sex last night, how are you so insatiable?” Taeyong giggled before gasping, Johnny lightly biting down on Taeyong’s collarbone.

“You can’t just tempt me by wearing my shirt.” Johnny responded, sliding down the huge u-neck down Taeyong’s shoulder before latching onto the pretty skin.

“Youngho, everyone might come.” Taeyong mumbled, one hand bracing the counter while the other one was placed on the back of Johnny’s head. The doorbell rang when Taeyong reached for Johnny’s pants, Johnny huffing when he pulled away from Taeyong’s shoulder.

"Here comes the kids." Taeyong said softly and got off the counter. Ruffling his hair, Johnny walked towards the front door and opened it to reveal the entire group smiling happily with a cake.

"Happy birthday Johnny Suh!" the group cheered and Johnny smiled sweetly. The group filed in and Taeil set down the cake on the counter, the others piling presents by the cake. Taeyong went missing, probably to wear something more presentable.

"Enjoyed your morning?" Ten asked cheekily, noting Johnny’s swollen lips and ruffled hair, Jia giggling at her dad's smug expression.

"Ok we didn't do anything." Johnny answered and Taeyong entered the living room in a turtleneck and jeans. "Last night, yes, but not this morning."

"Nailed it." Mark mumbled and everyone got comfortable in the living room.

"How is everyone up and active at 12pm?" Taeyong asked, staring at the many bags of food prepared.

"Since it's a day off, we want to celebrate Johnny hyung's birthday in the afternoon. Also his tradition is being celebrated as the joint big party." Doyoung replied. "I'd rather be in bed."

"Naked with Jaehyun." Ten retorted and Kun laughed in response.

"Stop calling me out like that." Doyoung mumbled, pressing closer to Jaehyun.

"Anyway, we prepared Twister. Since it is a simple hangout, not a party." Donghyuck remarked, taking out the box from his backpack.

"Oh not this game." Taeyong sighed and Yukhei cheered.

"The birthday boy will control the spinner and a group of three or four will go." Donghyuck added, setting down the mat on the spacious floor. "Who wants to go first?" The annoying trio shot up their hands and Yukhei joined in. Johnny took the spinner from an eager Donghyuck.

“Alright, Yang, left hand on blue.” Johnny started and Renjun started playing tracks from their “Piss Drunk Playlist”. The day proceeded from there, ranging from Doyoung’s jeans ripping when trying to step on a yellow and Mark popping an accidental boner when Donghyuck pressed too close to him. Other than that, it was a fun morning with the guys. Johnny smiled at his dumb friends falling down on the mat and laughing at each other.

When it was 3pm, Taeil unpacked all of the food and everyone started serving themselves the now warm food. Donghyuck and Renjun were huddled in the corner, writing down their treasure hunt plan. Mark rolled his eyes at his fiancé’s eagerness to make this project work. It’s good that Donghyuck adds that much passion to wedding planning. Donghyuck looked up and beamed at Mark. The older reciprocated the smile before talking to Kunhang about a practically difficult day as a rap trainer.

Jeno was talking to Yangyang about an anime the two were watching when Jaemin tapped the elder’s shoulder. Yangyang gave Jeno a knowing smirk before turning to tease Kun for no reason whatsoever. Jeno gave Jaemin a confused noise and Jaemin pointed towards Donghyuck and Renjun, who were still squished in the corner.

“They are up to something.” Jaemin dramatically whispered. Jeno raised an eyebrow then noticed that Donghyuck’s eyes would flicker towards Jaemin then to Johnny. “I can feel it.”   
  
“What, do you want to go on a mission?” Jeno asked. Jaemin nodded and Jeno immediately felt like it would be a bad idea.

“Let’s just spy on them for a bit. We can get something from them.” Jaemin mumbled in reply. The two carefully watched Donghyuck stand up to approach Johnny, who was laughing with Taeil.

“What is it Hyuck?” Johnny asked, noticing the eager youngster from the corner of his eye.

“I have an idea.” Donghyuck answered. Johnny lifted an eyebrow and Taeil was sure that the idea wasn’t a good one. “For the joint party.” Johnny brightened at this, Taeil’s interest also peaked.

“You got my attention.” Johnny stated. “What is your idea?”   
  
“Well Renjun and I planned on it. We should go to an abandoned building or a hall and find an item.” Donghyuck explained, squishing himself between Johnny and Taeil. Taeyong, who was with Kun and Doyoung, gave Johnny a confused glance. Johnny shrugged and his attention was back to Donghyuck.

“Like a treasure hunt?” Taeil asked and Donghyuck nodded. “Two questions, what abandoned building and what item are we finding?”   
  
“I have enough blackmail material on Doyoung hyung’s boss so we can use that building.” Donghyuck answered.

“Why do you have blackmail material on Mr. Byun?” Johnny mumbled so Doyoung’s rather sharp ears can’t pick up on it.

“Well Mr. Byun and Chanyeol hyung are rather close…” Donghyuck replied and trailed off  **(I was about to make Chanyeol and Baekhyun husbands *briefly mentioned in Even When It’s Raining*but I am not sure how fans will take it so they are besties)** .

“Ok you go do that.” Johnny replied. “It’s actually not a bad idea. The item can be a tiara but if we are going to split into pairs, how about if each pair can be a Disney couple.” Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically and added that down.

“So there will be eighteen guys, so that is nine pairs.” Taeil concluded. “How many Disney princesses are there?”   
  
“Twelve official ones.” Jisung answered from behind Donghyuck and the older jumped up.

“How do you sneak up behind us all of the time?” Donghyuck asked, clutching his chest. Johnny and Taeil remained unfazed by the youngest popping up from nowhere.

“Of course the baby knows how many princesses there are.” Johnny cooed to annoy Jisung and it worked. Jisung scowled cutely and Taeil poked the squishy cheeks.

“I am not a baby, I am an adult.” Jisung grumbled. “Anyway, there are twelve official princesses. And there are eighteen of you doing the tradition. My suggestion is a pair should dress up as a Disney couple. An example could be Johnny hyung and Taeyong hyung as Snow White and the Prince.”

“The Prince?” Johnny asked.

“Yeah he has zero personality and all he does in the movie is kiss Snow White in her sleep.” Jisung answered.

“You know a lot.” Taeil said and Jisung flushed.

“I watched a lot of Disney when I was a kid.” Jisung responded, scratching the back of his head. Donghyuck cooed annoyingly and pinched Jisung’s cheek, the youngest swatting him away. “Anyway, my job here is done.” Jisung went towards Chenle, who clung onto him immediately.

“Ok, I will take your plan into consideration.” Johnny eventually said and Donghyuck nodded.

“Thanks hyung!” Donghyuck said happily and squished himself onto the older. Johnny smiled and gave Donghyuck a pat on the head. Donghyuck pulled away from the hug to go towards Mark and Renjun, getting Mark to stand up to do their handshake. Renjun laughed at the engaged couple doing their handshake, ending with Donghyuck tackling Mark onto the couch, making Renjun and Yangyang squish together as a result.

"I want to be Belle again." Taeil remarked to Johnny and Johnny choked on thin air.

"Oh no." Renjun piped up. "Let's not talk about that Halloween."

"You really looked like a highlighter." Jeno snickered and Renjun threw a pillow at him.

"You did as well, nojam." Renjun hissed back and Jaemin threw the pillow back at him to defend Jeno.

"Anyway, Johnny hyung, you should open your presents." Chenle remarked, jumping on Jisung's back for no particular reason.

"Yeah, let's go do that." Johnny replied and got up towards the huge pile of presents. With Jaehyun and Taeyong's help, Johnny set down the presents and everyone gathered around him so he can open them up.

Johnny got a variety of stuff, ranging from Chicago hoodies and expensive watches. Donghyuck proudly told him that the plan was his gift and Johnny only laughed at that, reaching a hand to ruffle Donghyuck's hair. When Johnny reached for the last box, the group suddenly decided to leave, shouting out goodbyes and grabbing their things. Confused, Johnny returned those goodbyes and got up to sort-of clean the living area.

He noticed that Taeyong disappeared in the middle of gift unboxing and Johnny walked from the living room to their bedroom to see where his boyfriend had gone. Opening the door, Johnny's eyes widened when he saw Taeyong on their bed, lips wrapped around a lollipop and back pressed against the headboard.

What really surprised Johnny was the lingerie set the smaller wore, a black strapless bralette with black thigh highs attached to a garter. A black lacy thong was hidden underneath it and a plain choker circled his long neck.

"Tae, what the hell?" Johnny asked, in absolute awe. Taeyong just smiled at him and curled a finger. Johnny obeyed and Taeyong straddled him when he reached the bed, covered thighs bracketing Johnny's waist.

  
"Happy birthday, Youngho." Taeyong mumbled before Johnny pulled him down for a kiss. Pulling away, Johnny bit down on Taeyong's bruised neck, a big hand tracing the choker attached. Johnny felt a charm on the choker and pulled away to observe it. It was the shape of a heart and it read in Hangul: “Seo Youngho”. “What do you think, Daddy?”   
  
“Oh, I love this very much, kitten." Johnny replied and Taeyong giggled at that before leaving small kisses along Johnny's jawline. Needless to say, Johnny ended his birthday on a high note, Taeyong always so good for him.


	6. February 28th: Joint Party Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know I have yet to post Jaehyun, Jungwoo, and Ten’s birthday specials but they are coming soon, I didn’t want this idea to go to waste. Anyway, enjoy and here is a list of the Disney characters the group is dressed up as.
> 
> Snow White + Cinderella (Nomin)  
> Pocahontas + Tiana (Xiaodery)  
> Moana + Merida (Renjun + Taeil)  
> Aurora + Prince Philip (Dojae)  
> Ariel + Prince Eric (Johnyong)  
> Belle + The Beast (Luwoo)  
> Mulan + Li Shang (Yuwin)  
> Jasmine + Aladdin (Markhyuck)  
> Rapunzel + Flynn Ryder (KunTen)

The long awaited joint party day has arrived. The huge stack of Disney costumes sat in the spare room in Taeyong and Johnny’s house, the group taking claim to each pair. Johnny brought Mark and Donghyuck with him to Doyoung’s office building to meet Baekhyun. Needless to say, Doyoung was promptly confused when the trio stood by the entrance. Doyoung was politely chatting with the receptionist when Donghyuck waved at him.   
  
“Aren’t they your friends?” the receptionist asked Doyoung.

“Yeah, they are.” Doyoung answered as the receptionist got up to open the door. “What the hell are you three doing here?”   
  
“Hi Doyoung, it’s nice to see you.” Johnny retorted and Doyoung narrowed his eyes.

“We’re paying a visit to Baekhyun hyung.” Mark answered. “He said to meet him at his office at 11.” Doyoung looked down at the schedule he prints everyday for Baekhyun.

“Mr. Byun is conveniently free at 11.” Doyoung mumbled. “Ok fine, Mr. Byun is in his office. Yerim, can you hand me three visitor passes?” The receptionist, Yerim, compiled and looked at Johnny with awe as the trio of visitors put on the passes.

“Are you single?” Yerim blurted to Johnny. Mark and Donghyuck held their laughs while Doyoung looked scandalized.

“I’m flattered but I’m with someone.” Johnny answered politely.

“Damnit, Doyoung oppa, why are all of your friends gay?” Yerim asked Doyoung, lowering her voice so other co-workers can’t hear.

“That’s one thing we have in common.” Doyoung answered.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be friends with a loser like Doyoung hyung if we weren’t both into men.” Donghyuck joked and Doyoung smacked his shoulder.

“Brat.” Doyoung said fondly. He straightened up when he spotted his co-worker enter the reception area to grab a stack of files.

“Kim.” the co-worker said stoically.

“Park.” Doyoung repeated in the same tone. Park smiled warmly at Yerim before leaving the area. Johnny and Mark tensed at the interaction and Yerim cleared her throat.

“You guys should go, it’s nearing 11.” Yerim said politely. Doyoung snapped his gaze away from Park and motioned his friends towards Baekhyun’s office.

“Follow me, you three, I will see if Mr. Byun is free right now.” Doyoung said rather tensely and started walking. Johnny, Mark and Donghyuck followed Doyoung through the finance section before a room with the gold plaque “Byun Baekhyun: CEO” shined in front of them. Doyoung knocked three times before a response was heard.

“Come in!” the voice sang and Doyoung opened the door. Baekhyun was on his computer, cheek resting on his hand and mouse clicking away. His eyes moved from the computer screen to Doyoung. His eyes started to sparkle seeing his assistant and straightened up on his chair. “Doyoung-ah! What is my schedule like right now? I’m playing solitaire and it’s boring me.”

“You’re free until 1pm, where we need to have a video conference with Do Enterprises.” Doyoung responded naturally. Although they made fun of Doyoung a lot, the trio of visitors agreed that he is very hardworking. “But 11am is now filled with these visitors.” Doyoung motioned to his friends and Baekhyun’s smile widened significantly.

“Hi guys! I was getting really bored.” Baekhyun chirped. “Come sit down!” Baekhyun motioned wildly towards the three chairs in front of him. Johnny, Mark and Donghyuck did as told and Baekhyun closed his monitor. “Doyoung, can you ask the errand boy to get our guests coffee?”

“Ok, I will.” Doyoung replied. “Ok, what do you guys want?” Johnny and Donghyuck asked for iced coffee while Mark asked for hot coffee.

“He better get my order right.” Baekhyun said sweetly. “Thanks Doie~” Doyoung nodded and exited the office. Baekhyun saw the door close and turned back to the trio.

“So you want my building as a treasure hunt party?” Baekhyun asked sternly.

“Well, there are trainees in the SM building 24/7 and you were our next option so...” Mark answered and trailed off.

“Why didn’t you invite me?” Baekhyun asked and pouted.

“We have a little concept and you need to have a partner.” Donghyuck answered.

“Makes sense.” Baekhyun responded. “You can have my building as long as you can get me every single one of Chen’s albums by the end of March.”

“Every single one?” Mark squeaked. Johnny and Donghyuck looked at the Canadian shrink in his seat. “But we stopped production of most of them.”   
  
“I need to finish my collection though.” Baekhyun complained. “I just need his debut album and both versions of his recent one.”

“Mark can get the debut album.” Johnny said and Mark whined. “I got the recent albums.”

“What if we don’t get them, hyung?” Donghyuck asked.

“I will sue you guys and I might not give Doyoung his promotion.” Baekhyun answered and the trio tensed. Seeing the trio look scared, Baekhyun broke off to a big smile. “I’m just kidding. I want those albums though.”   
  
“You gave us a huge scare, hyung.” Johnny breathed out. “Doie would be devastated.”   
  
“Wait, you’re giving hyung a promotion?” Mark asked. Baekhyun nodded and clapped his hands together.

“It’s a wedding present for him and Jaehyun, so shush.” Baekhyun replied and placed a finger over his lips. The door opened and the errand boy entered with the coffee.

“Iced coffee for…” the errand boy started and squinted at the names. “James and Hulk. Cafe Mocha for Matty.”

“Those Starbucks employees really gave up with the names.” Johnny remarked as he accepted the coffee.

  
“Hulk?” Donghyuck asked, glaring down at his drink.

“And a tall, venti, well-whipped caramel macchiato with a hint of cinnamon for Bacon?” the errand boy continued as he set down the cup in front of Baekhyun.

“It better be correct or else.” Baekhyun said sweetly and the errand boy started shaking. The four others watched Baekhyun sip on the coffee, a scowl appearing on his face. “A hint of cinnamon?”   
  
“Yes!” the errand boy squeaked. Baekhyun blinked at the errand boy before splashing the hot coffee at the errand boy.

“You’re fired.” Baekhyun hissed and the errand boy rushed out, soaked in the tall, venti, well-whipped caramel macchiato with a hint of chocolate. He smiled at Johnny and Donghyuck squeaked. “Is that all, boys?”   
  
“Yeah, we are good, we will get you the albums as soon as possible.” Mark squeaked and Baekhyun nodded.

  
“Enjoy your party!” Baekhyun chirped and picked up his landline. “Doyoung, I need you in the office to escort your friends out. Also start sending hiring posters for errand people.” Baekhyun opened his monitor again and clicked away on the solitaire game, done with the conversation. Doyoung entered the office, holding a key card.

“The errand boy chucked this at me.” Doyoung remarked to Baekhyun.

“How did he confuse cinnamon with chocolate?” Baekhyun asked. “Is he that fucking stupid? Anyway, we had a great conversation. You can have your party at the building.”   
  
“Wait, party in the building?” Doyoung asked and Johnny quickly got up.

“Thanks, Baekhyun hyung!” Johnny said and grabbed Mark’s wrist, who was holding hands with Donghyuck. The three quickly left and Doyoung looked confused.

“Why are you standing? Get back to work. Remind me when we have to video call Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun said and Doyoung went to his desk to file more papers. He looked up at the picture frame of Jaehyun set on his desk. He smiled serenely at his fiancé’s photo and continued working.

5pm rolled in and the employees of Byun Enterprises started filing out, some chattering away about weekend plans. Baekhyun passed Doyoung a master key to the three-floored building when Doyoung was packing up to leave.

“Have fun tonight.” Baekhyun mumbled with a wink. Doyoung nodded and pocketed the key. Baekhyun’s phone rang sharply and the CEO picked it up. “Yerim says that there is someone waiting for you, Doyoung."

"It's probably the kids with their decorations." Doyoung replied then covered his mouth.

"You do give me a vibe that you are the PTA parent of the group." Baekhyun remarked and Doyoung flushed.

"I think I should go check who is waiting for me." Doyoung coughed and Baekhyun led him to the reception area where Yerim was standing with someone, talking animatedly with them. Yerim waved at Doyoung when he arrived with Baekhyun.

"Doyoung oppa, your fiancé is here to pick you up!" Yerim chirped. Jaehyun turned around and smiled warmly at Doyoung, who smiled back. "I should go as well, Joohyun unnie won't be too happy that I am late. See you at the wedding, Jaehyun oppa."

"See you, Yerim-ah." Jaehyun replied and Yerim walked out. "You might be wondering why I am here…"

"Yeah, Johnny hyung came with Minhyung and Donghyuck to secure the place for the treasure hunt." Doyoung answered, flushing when Jaehyun held his waist. “Is that not why?”   
  
“I can’t pick up my beautiful fiancé from work?” Jaehyun cooed and lightly kissed Doyoung.

“Mr. Byun is here.” Doyoung mumbled, his face red. Jaehyun looked at Baekhyun and gave a shy smile, ears as red as Doyoung’s face.

“You two are cute.” Baekhyun cooed and the couple were both red from embarrassment. “I have a special gift for your wedding so don’t be too surprised.”   
  
“I can’t wait to find out.” Jaehyun replied warmly. Baekhyun smiled brightly and patted Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Have a great day!” Baekhyun shouted as he exited the office. “Don’t destroy anything or go near my Chen albums.”   
  
“Yes, Mr. Byun.” Doyoung replied and looked back at Jaehyun, his ears still bright red. “Since you are here… I should show you around.”   
  
“Really? I’ve been here many times.” Jaehyun remarked with confusion, following Doyoung to Baekhyun’s office, where Doyoung was also located. They entered the office and Jaehyun looked around at the familiar setting before his eyes met Doyoung unfurling his tie. “Doie?”

“What are you waiting for, Jae?” Doyoung asked, sitting down on top of his desk and curling a finger towards Jaehyun.

“You’re really daring, Kim Dongyoung.” Jaehyun said before kissing said person firmly, skilled fingers unbuttoning the older’s dress shirt. Doyoung responded passionately, arms wrapping naturally around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun pulled back and smirked, taking in his fiancé’s appearance. “Wait, what about the others?”

“Fuck the others.” Doyoung snapped and pulled Jaehyun back into the kiss, forgetting that they had to get ready for the treasure hunt. Meanwhile at Johnny and Taeyong’s house, the dreamies and Taeil were sorting out the costumes. Most of the hyungs were gathering decorations and the Chinese squad was somewhere else.

“Wait, what about us single people?” Renjun wondered out loud, his head on Jeno’s thigh. Said person was staring at Jaemin, who was drawing a lion on a post-it note. “There’s Jasmine and Aladdin, Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder, Ariel and Eric, blah, blah.”

“I want to be Belle again, so you can be the Beast, Injun.” Taeil remarked and Renjun sighed.

“Actually, Jungwoo hyung and Yukhei hyung claimed Belle and the Beast, Taeil hyung.” Donghyuck remarked. “You and Injun can be Moana and Merida, since we got six couples costumes and six lonely singles ones.”   
  
“Aight.” Taeil responded blandly. “Wait, who was Merida again?”   
  
“No clue.” Renjun responded. “I’m Moana, because of The Rock.” Renjun snatched the Moana costume from the pile and Taeil took the Merida one.

“Doyoung hyung and Jaehyun hyung claimed Aurora and Prince Philip yesterday and I will listen to Doyoung hyung for once.” Donghyuck explained as he stuck a post-it on said costumes. Mark was napping so the dreamies stuck a bunch of post-its with baby lion drawings and weird variations of his name.

“Should we get dressed there or get dressed now?” Renjun asked while Jeno and Jaemin claimed Snow White and Cinderella perspectively.

“We should get dressed there while setup is happening. I would rather not drive in a Merida costume.” Taeil answered. “Doyoung hasn’t responded to my text so he is either working overtime or having sex with Jaehyun in his office.”

“The latter because Jaehyun hyung went to pick up Doyoung hyung from the building.” Donghyuck responded.

“Why do we know so much about each other’s sex lives?” Jaemin asked, sticking another post-it on Mark.

“Because we are invasive and annoying.” Renjun responded. “Anyway, is Jisung, Chenle and Yangyang really ok with babysitting Jia?”   
  
“They should be. Ten and Kun dropped Jia with the kids earlier.” Taeil said. The door opened to reveal Yuta and Sicheng, Yuta waving the car keys.

“It’s time to head over to Doyoung’s office!” Yuta cheered. “Also which pair did you give Sicheng and I?”   
  
“Mulan and Li Shang.” Renjun responded and Sicheng quickly grabbed the Li Shang costume.

  
“Winwin, why won’t you be Mulan?” Yuta asked when Sicheng gave his husband the Mulan costume.

  
“Payback for the lingerie year.” Sicheng responded. “Also you always look pretty in a dress.”   
  
“Gross.” Renjun gagged and Sicheng smiled.

“Oh, you haven’t seen the time-” Sicheng started and Donghyuck started screeching so Sicheng was cut off. Mark’s head lifted up and removed a post-it from his forehead.

“Who are we again?” Mark asked.

“Jasmine and Aladdin.” Donghyuck responded. “I’m Jasmine because I want to.”   
  
“Ok, sunshine.” Mark responded and everyone started making gagging noises.

“Ok, lovebirds, we need to go.” Renjun said and got up with his costume in his arms.

“We will win this year, Jen.” Jaemin whispered dramatically to Jeno.

“We will, Jaem.” Jeno responded and the group proceeded to enter multiple cars to go to Byun Enterprises. On the other side of town, where the Zhong mansion was, Jisung stared down at the sleeping Jia while Chenle and Yangyang yapped away in rapid Chinese.

"I can't wait until next year." Yangyang remarked, switching to Korean. "I want to do a samurai concept."

"That sounds really cool!" Chenle exclaimed. "My dad probably has some swords."

"What doesn't he have, honestly?" Yangyang asked.

"Hair." Chenle responded and Jisung snorted. "Let me be honest, I have no idea how to take care of a baby. I did babysitting but that was a toddler."

"But it's Jia." Jisung mumbled. "What is the rate?"

"I said we will do it for free though." Chenle responded. Yangyang looked scandalized.

"We won't get paid?" Yangyang asked, looking very sad.

"I will give you a samurai sword." Chenle tried and Yangyang brightened at that.

"Sounds great!" Yangyang chirped and Jisung turned back to Jia, who was still sleeping serenely.

  
“How long do you think Jia is going to be asleep?” Jisung asked.

“Until 3am.” Chenle answered. “Kun-ge said that it’s the hour that Jia likes to be up at.”   
  
“Can’t wait.” Jisung retorted and the three youngests started talking about general stuff, Jisung continuing to rock Jia in her carrier. “Hey, what do I get?”   
  
“Lots of kisses.” Chenle responded in a goofy voice. Jisung scowled cutely and Chenle gave Jisung’s cheek a wet kiss. “Like that.” Yangyang laughed at Jisung’s face turning red.

“I accept that payment.” Jisung mumbled, face now resembling a tomato.

“I have never felt more single in my life.” Yangyang murmured.

“Well there is Renjun-ge.” Chenle suggested and Yangyang choked on his spit.

“Oh no, I’m good.” Yangyang squeaked. “Ok, who wants pizza?” Yangyang waved a credit card, which the younger probably stole from Kun. The couple shot their hands up and Yangyang smiled. “This is gonna be fun.”

In the middle of town, where Byun Enterprises was located, everyone gathered inside the building, conveniently unlocked.

"Where the hell is Doyoung hyung? He left the building door unlocked." Jeno asked as they passed through the reception area.

"Definitely office sex." Donghyuck concluded as Taeyong looked around the finance area.

"Where is Doyoung's office, babe?" Taeyong asked Johnny.

"Right, it's this way." Johnny answered.

"I got this hyung." Jungwoo remarked when they reached Baekhyun's office, turning the knob and opening it.

"Ew, what?" Jungwoo yelled, covering his eyes. Doyoung squeaked and hid his face in Jaehyun's neck, the older was riding Jaehyun in his desk chair. Johnny quickly closed the door and Taeyong sighed heavily.

"You have three minutes!" Taeyong called out as he pulled Jungwoo by the arm away from the office.

"So what's up?" Yukhei asked when the three returned to the reception area.

"They are fucking right now." Taeyong answered bluntly and the group made disgusted noises.

"I want to bleach my eyeballs." Jungwoo complained, hugging Yukhei tightly.

"I will protect you." Yukhei declared, holding his boyfriend close. Three minutes and twenty-seconds later, Doyoung's head peered out and the group started making inappropriate noises.

"Fuck off, I didn't think you guys will be here early." Doyoung snapped as he and Jaehyun entered the reception room.

"It's 7pm." Renjun pointed out. "So it's been two hours since Jaehyun hyung went to pick you up."

"You've been at it for two hours?" Mark asked and Kun smacked his arm.

"Shut up, Minhyung." Doyoung hissed and Donghyuck shoved the Aurora costume in his arms.

"Anyway, we should decorate this place and Johnny hyung can hide the object we need to hunt for." Donghyuck explained and the group did exactly that. Soon at 8pm, everyone was standing around in their Disney costumes.

"This wig is itchy." Dejun complained, adjusting his beige dress.

"I don't know how to feel." Taeyong remarked, arms crossing over his purple shell bra. Jeno was focused on Jaemin holding a clear coloured heel while Renjun helped Taeil jam on his curly orange wig.

"We look so cute!" Donghyuck cheered, grabbing Mark to take selfies.

"Ok, everyone, I hid the crown." Johnny announced, walking back into the reception area.

"I got the vodka." Yukhei said and grabbed a grocery bag to take out nine bottles of vodka. "It's strong as shit and each pair has one bottle."

"Let's go!" Mark cheered as he took a bottle from Yukhei. All eighteen men drank a swig of vodka, Taeyong immediately stumbling over Johnny.

"It's time to hunt for Johnny hyung's crown!" Donghyuck cheered and the group separated to find the crown.

"WAIT I CAN'T SEE!" Yukhei screeched.

"USE YOUR FLASHLIGHT!" Renjun screeched back.

"HOW MANY FLOORS?" Taeyong yelled.

"THERE ARE THREE!" Doyoung yelled back.

"This is not gonna go well." Jeno mumbled as he held onto a giggly Jaemin.

"You're pretty, Snow." Jaemin giggled, pinching Jeno's cheek. "I wish I was that pretty."

"No, you are very pretty, Jaem." Jeno responded, face as red as a fire truck. "We just need to find the crown."

"I don't get this game! Last year, they had a drunk round of monopoly." Jaemin continued to complain.

"Dressed as astronauts. Also Taeyong hyung's lapdance." Jeno replied and Jaemin cringed.

"Why are we so gross!" Jaemin shouted, taking another swig of vodka. The pair stumbled up the stairs, Jeno tripping over his yellow skirt. "Let's go this way!" Jeno's arm was pulled to the left and they walked down the hallway, Jeno shining his phone flashlight down the area.

"We should check the upper floor as well." Jeno suggested as the pair continued down the hall. A light was opened near the volunteers' section and the pair curiously peeked their heads in.

"Again?" Jaemin screeched and Jaehyun quickly shut the door. "Engaged couples are really something else."

"I am forever scarred." Jeno mumbled and was led to another flight of stairs. "Wait, why are we not taking the elevator?"

"I don't trust elevators, they might break down." Jaemin answered. "Also it's a nice workout."

"Workout? Drunk and in Disney costumes?" Jeno asked.

"I ran away from the ball, Snow, so I'd prefer running on the stairs." Jaemin responded, taking another gulp of vodka.

"Yeah, you had too much." Jeno chastised, taking the bottle away from Jaemin.

"You are a feisty princess." Jaemin giggled and Jeno took a gulp of vodka.

"There should be one responsible princess, Cindy." Jeno said, the nickname for Cinderella slipping out. Jaemin blushed and the pair went up the last flight of stairs.

"It's not on the second floor!" Renjun yelled when he and Taeil met up with Jeno and Jaemin by the stairs.

"It's not!" Jeno responded. "We checked one room and we regret it."

"Jaehyun and Doyoung?" Taeil asked, cheek squished on Renjun's shoulder.

"Yeah." Jaemin answered. "I swear they are always horny."

"We find it gross because we are single as fuck." Taeil remarked, too drunk to comprehend anything.

"Also most of our friends are exhibistionists so are we truly surprised?" Jeno asked and the other three shrugged.

"Want to team up?" Renjun asked Jaemin, Taeil nodding at the suggestion. "The lonely singles."

"I take offense to that but let’s team up.” Jaemin replied.

"You know Jeno is single, right?" Taeil slurred and Renjun looked a bit confused.

"Yeah I know but he is not into me, right Jen?" Jaemin asked, turning to Cinderella.

"I-" Jeno started and Renjun coughed loudly.

"We need to win." Renjun said and the four moved together to find the crown.

"Hey fellow singles!" Kunhang cheered as he and Dejun approached the group of four.

"Hey Kunhang." Renjun replied. Dejun was heavily blushing, his wrist held delicately by Kunhang. "We are joining forces as the six Disney princesses."

"Yeah, fuck them couples." Taeil added, pumping a fist in the air. Renjun decided to take the vodka bottle from the eldest. “We need to check the rooms on this floor.”   
  
“This way!” Kunhang said as the six went towards the telemarketers’ section. Sitting by the chair was a golden crown, definitely bought for $3 at the dollar store.

“We did it, boys.” Jaemin cheered and Renjun and Taeil shared sneaky looks.

“Donghyuck, is that you?” Renjun yelled and everyone turned around to see if the said person was there. Taeil grabbed the crown and started bolting, grabbing Renjun by the arm. “See you, bitches!”   
  
“WAIT!” Dejun screeched and pulled Kunhang’s wrist to chase after them.

“That sneaky bitch.” Jeno hissed and Jaemin pulled him towards the elevator.   
  
“It’s faster this way!” Jaemin said when he saw the confusion on Jeno’s face. The younger pressed the elevator button and the doors slid open.

“Didn’t you say that elevators are distrustful because they can break down?” Jeno asked as he was pushed into the elevator. Jaemin pressed the first floor button and they descended.

“Jen?” Jaemin asked, the elevator going down at a snail’s pace. “Are you in love with anyone?”

“Why do you ask?” Jeno asked, turning bright red. “Yeah, I’m interested in someone.” Jaemin’s fingers snapped and he turned to a blushing Jeno.

  
“You like Injun, right?” Jaemin asked and Jeno blushed darker. “I knew it! You are always blushing when you are with him.”   
  
“I’m not into Renjun.” Jeno answered, scratching the back of his head. “He is my good friend so I don’t see him that way.”   
  
“Then is it Yangyang? Or maybe Dejun hyung?” Jaemin continued to interrogate Jeno. “No way. Is it Taeil hyung?”

  
“No, it’s none of them!” Jeno replied, getting frustrated. “Why do you want to know so bad?!”   
  
“Because I love you, dummy!” Jaemin snapped and slapped a hand over his mouth. Jeno’s jaw dropped and Jaemin’s eyes widened.

“Y-you love me?” Jeno asked, in shock that the boy he pined for many years loved him back.

“Of course I do. What is there not to love?” Jaemin asked. “That you are the favourite child in our friend group. That you are smart, funny, kind and the sexiest man out there?? Man, I shouldn’t have been a coward, I should have asked you out on a date so long ago! But I didn’t want to get in between you and Injun like the great friend I am.” Jeno was quiet before he started laughing softly. Jaemin turned towards Jeno, irritation all over his face.

“Na Jaemin, you are so dumb.” Jeno responded. “We are both so fucking stupid, oh god.” Jaemin continued to give Jeno a stink eye as the older continued laughing. “I was so obvious about my attraction towards you. Everytime you would look at me, I would resemble a firetruck, a tomato, that one haircut Donghyuck got back in 3rd year.” Jaemin took a minute to process Jeno’s statement before laughing as well. The pair laughed together, the elevator belatedly dinging, reaching the first floor.

“Ah shit, we really are dumb.” Jaemin concluded, holding his blue gown as he giggled. “We’re on the first floor.” The elevator door opened to show the group standing there.

“That took you guys a while.” Taeyong remarked, Renjun and Taeil celebrating their victory in the background.

“Yeah, the elevator was going at-” Jeno started then the elevator door slammed closed, separating the pair from the elder. Jaemin slammed the open button but it stopped working.

“Fuck, the elevator broke down.” Jaemin hissed.

“Fuck, this is going rather well.” Jeno mumbled as he watched the younger press the open button incessentally. “Jaem, let’s call for help.”   
  
“Shit, fine.” Jaemin said and pressed the call button. “This is why I hate elevators, they are so distrustful.”   
  
“You’re the one who said that it was ok.” Jeno remarked and Jaemin sighed heavily. His finger left the button and Jaemin’s back hit the door. “So what are we? We both like each other, and I don’t know-”

“Jen, can you shut up for a moment?” Jaemin interrupted before striding over to kiss Jeno, cupping the older’s cheeks. Jeno squeaked into the kiss before reciprocating, strong arms going around Jaemin’s torso. Pulling away, Jaemin giggled, relishing in the way Jeno’s face heated up.

“What the fuck?” Jeno asked, meeting eyes with Jaemin. “I didn’t think Cinderella kissed that well.”   
  
“Oh Snow, Cinderella can definitely kiss like that.” Jaemin replied before the two kissed again, Jeno letting out another squeak as he was pushed against the elevator wall. The two kissed heavily until the elevator doors slid open, the entire cast of Disney standing by the door with an electrician. The electrician squeaked as Doyoung glared at him.

  
“Well they finally sorted their shit out.” Renjun said smugly and Jeno hid his beet red face in Jaemin’s shoulder. “Well Taeil hyung, you and I are the single ones.” Taeyong ushered the two out of the elevator so it doesn’t slam close again.   
  
“Wow guys, way to ruin the pact.” Taeil added and Jaemin scowled.

“Hyung, you two betrayed us! What do you mean, the pact?” Jaemin complained, holding Jeno close to him.

“So the winners are Renjun and Taeil hyung.” Johnny announced, bringing out two sashes out of nowhere. The rest of the group gathered around and clapped languidly as Taeil and Renjun accepted the sashes.

  
“Wow, I am really fucking drunk right now.” Taeil announced before throwing up in the trash can.

“Are you sad that we didn’t win?” Jeno asked Jaemin, the two still hugging.

“No, I’m not.” Jaemin answered. “I got you as a boyfriend now, that’s all that matters.” Jeno blushed and Jaemin kissed the older. Gagging sounds were heard from the others.

“Ew, now we have another couple in the honeymoon phase.” Donghyuck remarked, leaning against Mark.

  
“Shut up, Donghyuck, you and Mark have been in the honeymoon phase since you got together.” Doyoung hissed, happy for the new couple.   
  
“Ok, exhibistionist.” Donghyuck retorted and Doyoung’s ears turned red.

“Oh yeah, we caught them fucking in the volunteers’ area.” Kunhang remarked and said couple blushed heavily. “You guys really need to chill with the sex.”

“Good blackmail material.” Ten remarked, running his hand through his extremely long blonde wig. “Anyway, we should go home.” The group saw Johnny grab Taeil by the waist to get him out of the trash can.

“I am the king!” Taeil cheered and passed out on Johnny’s shoulder.

“Well it’s time to go home.” Mark said and Kun stopped him.

  
“Are any of us sober enough to drive home?” Kun asked and the group was silent.

“I think the answer to that is no.” Ten concluded.

“Ok, I’m gonna nap here.” Johnny remarked, the weight of Taeil on his body. To the surprise of everyone, Taeyong joined the pair, Taeil now squished between the eldest couple.

“Yeah, we should stay.” Jaehyun said and the group collapsed on the ground, too drunk to move any further. Jaemin looked down at Jeno laying on his chest and smiled.

“You’re mine now, Jeno-ya.” Jaemin mumbled. Jeno blushed, closing his eyes.

“You’re mine now, Jaemin-ah.” Jeno repeated. Although it was a disaster, it was worth it for the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this really bad chapter. Plans will come soon during March break or some weird time soon. Goodbye everyone!


End file.
